Orders
by XxGoddess Of TearsxX
Summary: A medic gives a bit of help to our favorite lazy nin.And one order he uses as an excuse. ShikaSaku


**A/N: Well, I got bored...so...They're somewhere around 17-20, in this fic. Enjoy!**

**BTW: I don't own!**

**READ and REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

And there he stood in the sweltering heat, facing the white eyed boy who's intelligence almost rivaled his own. He was thrown past many trees as the boy attacked, he finally came to a stop as he collided with a tree and painfully fell to the ground landing on his wrist.

There were three sets of soft footsteps that made their way to his side.

"Is he alive?" one familiar feminine voice questioned, he found it too troublesome to open his eyes and find the face of the voice.

"Of course he is, Ino," a second voice answer sounding slightly unsure of herself.

"Tenten," a soft third voice sighed as she kneeled next to him, "Hand me my medical pack, he fell fairly hard on his wrist. It's quite possible it could be broken or sprained at the very least." Footsteps walked away and came back quickly, and a rustle of cloth finally decided to make him open his eyes. He looked up at the three surrounding kuniochi. Ino and Tenten stood on his left side and Sakura kneeled at his right inspecting his wrist. She had already laid out a bandages and was beginning to preform a set of hand seals for a medical jutsu.

"Your fall broke your wrist, I'll be able to heal it, but it will be sore for the next week or so," she informed him as she finished off the seals, her hands began glowing from pure chakra. She gently wrapped her slender fingers around his wrist and applied a small amount of pressure. He felt everything below his elbow go numb with a soothing chill, he could still feel one thing though. Sakura's fingers wrapped around his wrist, he didn't know if it was part of the process, but it felt like fire against the chill in his forearm. The soothing feeling stay with him after she removed her fingers, but for some reason he longed to feel the fire of her touch again.

Sakura looked in the direction of which the genius had come, all four of them had felt the chakra moving towards them.

"Tenten, Ino, could you go stall him while I finish this?" the two girls nodded.

"Okay Shikamaru, before I wrap your wrist, is there any other places that may be injured from your collision or fall?" Sakura asked.

"No," Shikamaru replied immediately noticing that she had not met his eyes once, she carefully took his hand and began wrapping it tightly. Shikamaru was strangely relieved that the fire from her touch was back, he closed his eyes making himself remember everything about that touch to never let him forget it.

"Shikamaru, it's possible that you have a slight concussion, so I don't need you to fall asleep on me," Sakura murmured softly to him, she gave the bandage a final tug and taped it in place. Shikamaru opened his eyes as soon as the fire once again left.

"Thanks," he muttered as he stood and brushed himself off.

"I don't want you fighting for the rest of the day, I'm certain that it will end in you wrist being injured again, or worse," Sakura said firmly a blush staining her face as she also stood. An awkward silence lasted for about three minutes until the chakra they had felt earlier became very close and stopped. As suddenly as it came it disappeared.

Shikamaru was about to walk away as he noticed a kunai flying toward Sakura, she caught the eight kunai with ease in between her fingers. She was about to respond, but one final kunai flew towards her. Shikamaru closed his eyes and waited for a pained cry from the girl, but it never came. He opened his eye to find himself grasping the medic closely to his chest barely an inch from where the kunai had made it's path. Sakura's face was pressed against his shoulder and she was shaking slightly, he realized she was obviously startled from the kunai.

"Come on Sakura," Shikamaru wrapped a supporting arm around her waist and thought nothing of it as he began to lead her toward the village.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they walked into the crowded streets of Konoha. People were looking toward the two shinobi, whispering to the closest person. They had never seen the lazy jounin have his arm a woman ever, and they had never seen the beautiful medic take an interest in men since their young Uchiha came back and crushed her heart. By nightfall there would be a rumor circulating around the village of a love affair.

"I'm fine," Sakura said after taking a moment to find her voice, "Is you wrist alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he replied gruffly, they walked for a few minutes walking in silence ignoring the stared they got and the whispers they were causing, and yet, niether had yet to notice the awkwardness of the way Shikamaru was holding Sakura.

"How about some dinner? My treat," Sakura offered, Shikamaru shrugged and almost smiled.

"Sure," Shikamaru replied, Sakura noticed the people staring at them while gossiping among their groups.

"Wonder what they're staring-" Sakura had finally noticed the supporting arm around waist, "-at...um, Shikamaru do you think you could let me go?" she felt the blood rush to her face as she asked.

"Sorry, about that," Shikamaru quickly withdrew his arm and raised it to scratch the back of his neck.

"No problem, so what would you want to eat?" Sakura asked trying to avoid another awkward silence.

"Ramen?" Sakura nodded in agreement. As they walked towards the ramen stand. They sat down and were about to order ramen when they heard a familiar loud blond yell out to the two.

"You're not gonna believe what people are saying about you two!" Naruto grinned as he sat down next to Shikamaru. Sakura pulled out a small notebook and pen from her jounin vest and promptly wrote a short note. She tore it out, folded it and slipped it into one of Shikamaru's pockets un-noticed.

"...And that's why everyone thinks you two are dating," Naruto grinned even wider at the two blushing shinobi.

"Any truth behind that Sakura?" Naruto asked he and Shikamaru looked toward the pink haired girl.

"You know," she looked directly into Shikamaru's eyes, "I've got to go... but there maybe a chance of it..." she replied quietly standing aburtly, quickly kissing Shikamaru on his lips and disappeared in a small flurry of sakura petals.

"Alright Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled punching his lazy friend in the arm.

"Oi! Nara!" A voice drawled and Shikamaru turned to meet Neji and the rest of their group, "We have to finish our fight."

Shikamaru noticed a piece of paper sticking out from his pocket , he pulled it out and read it:

****

I expect you at my house at 7'o'clock, Friday for dinner. I think we could give this dating thing a try.

Kisses,

Sakura

P.S: And remember no fighting!

Shikamaru looked at his friends and grinned cockily;

"Can't, medic's orders."

* * *

****

**_FIN _**

****

* * *

I'm thinking of a follow up. Read and review!

If you want a sequal you have to review!

G.o.T


End file.
